The Game
by The Alleycat Ulan
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- It was just a Game. Something fun to pass the time and keep them from boredom. How could it be anything more? KaoruKyoya, the story to Hiccups & So you've had a bad day.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: (are these actually necessary? We all know it's a fanfic) I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, wish I did, if I did it'd already be out in English/Jap with subs on DVD, so that just proves I don't own it. **

Heya peoplez,  
As you can see I've decided to build on Hicccups and So you've had a bad day it won't be very long, maybe only a few chaps, and it will have a sad-ish ending. Soo yeeah. This is just prologue. Sorry it's so short (very short). If you have any suggestions/requests for the kissing scenes, feel free to tell me.

Enjoy

* * *

Kaoru cornered his pray in the hedge maze. Tono's obsession with commoner games did something good then. He crept up on his victim in all that is stealth and silence. Albeit his prey was not unsuspecting. Kyoya turned and faced the younger twin, arms crossed over his chest impatiently. The Shadow King did not like to waste time.

So no more precious moments were lost.

Without hesitation Kaoru covered his sempai's lips with his own. Over time the Game had evolved from quick one sided kisses to decent length kisses that bordered on affectionate.

Breaking the kiss, Kaoru brushed his lips against Kyoya's ear.

"You're it," He whispered in his usual cheeky manner and disappeared in search of his twin. Kyoya watched him go, an orange head of hair against the greenery of the foliage, his Shadow King smirk taking its rightful place on his cold features.

"Not for long,"


	2. Notebook

Hey here I am again!

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers! If I could I'd hug you all I would heh. I know it's short, but... nope can't think of any really good reason why it's short. Later chapters may be longer. They may not. With the dialogue at the beginning of the story, I'm not sure. It's just an experiment. The italics are thoughts. The whole story won't be like this, though lol. Sorry for any mistakes, tell me & I'll fix them. Request & suggestions welcome as always.

hehe reviews make me happy hint hint.

Please enjoy:)

* * *

"It's not fair"  
"Huh?"  
"We're twins, right?"  
"…Yeah…" **A puzzled look. **  
"And we share everything, right?"  
"…yeah…" **An even more puzzled look.  
**_I can tell when you're lying_ **The speaker leaves abruptly.**  
"...?" 

--

They were getting bolder Kyoya decided. Kissing Kaoru between designations was running the highly likely possibility of being caught in the act.

Though, personally, the Shadow King didn't really care. But apparently Kaoru did. The idea of Hikaru finding out about The Game was not a comfortable one to the younger twin. He hadn't actually told Kyoya this, despite their regular interactions, they rarely spoke. It was more of an educated and well informed guess on the Shadow King's behalf.

Kyoya rose to his feet and strode through the jungle paradise that was the third music room and towards the changing rooms where he had conveniently left his notebook.

--

Kaoru sniggered to himself as he reached for the notebook. How careless of the Cool type to leave his notebook where one of the little devils could get to it. He was just asking for trouble.

As his fingers brushed the leather bound cover he found himself experiencing a sense of déjà vu as he was pressed against the wall by his senpai.

"Don't even think about it," Kyoya said, his voice void of emotion, the light caught on his glasses so Kaoru couldn't see his eyes. The little devil grinned sheepishly.

"Aw, you're no fun senpai," Kyoya's reply was his trademark smirk, followed by a kiss.

"If I'm no fun, then why do I keep playing this silly game?"


	3. Kiss it better

Haha new chapter!  
Thanks to my wonderful reviewers!

At first I had some writers block with this chapter, but inspiration comes in strange ways. I was playing soccer with my friends and Pie, Random Guy and I had a small collision and a bit my lip and it bled. So I was complaining and then the Random Guy asked me if I wanted him to kiss it better, my answer: Hell. No. But thank you to him for the inspiration!

It still turned out strange though...

But if you guys like it that's good enough for me!

* * *

Kaoru yelped in pain and jerk away from his twin. Hikaru immediately covered the distance between them. The fan girls were on the edges of their seats. 

"Gomen nasai, Kaoru. Are you hurt?" Hikaru exclaimed, catching Kaoru in his arms. He played the part of the overly concerned big brother perfectly.  
"No, I don't think so," Kaoru said softly, his gaze moving towards the ground.  
"Don't lie to me, Kaoru," Hikaru gently turned the younger devil's face so he could see it. He pressed his finger against his brother's lips.  
"You're bleeding," He whispered when he removed his finger to find a small smear of blood.  
"It's nothing," Kaoru's voice was getting softer and he looked away.  
"Kaoru, remember when we were little, how when you hurt yourself, I'd always kiss it better?" Hikaru's face was much closer to Kaoru's now, he had his hand under his twin's chin gently titling it upwards.  
"We're not little anymore, Hikaru," Kaoru allowed his eyes to glaze over and travel towards his twin's face.  
"But I can still kiss it better," Hikaru leaned closer.

"Hikaru,"

"Kaoru,"

"SSSSSQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--

"_You_ kiss it better, senpai," Kaoru said leaning closer. Kyoya gave a lazy smirk.

The Shadow King had found the Little Devil in the bathroom after the designation had ended, dabbing at his lip with a damp cloth. The current moment found the two intertwined, very much like two lovers, although the atmosphere was absent of any affection that is normally felt when two lovers meet.

From the languid expression on the twin's face, Kyoya was almost certain that younger boy had been seduced. The thought almost made him laugh; this certainly was an enjoyable game.

Kyoya allowed his hand to travel to the top the Hitachiin's pants and leant close, allowing his lips to gently nibble at Kaoru's ear.

"You're it remember? Not me," He said with startling bluntness and turned on his heel and left with out as much as a backward glance.


	4. Placing the blame

Huzzah!  
Here's another chapter for you all to read. And this is the chapter where things actually start to happen. I'm not sure how I'm feeling about this story. I think I might be killing it...  
Let me know what you think, kay?  
But before you read, I would just like to mention, that ,yes I have been experimenting with this story. Again. In the first part anyway.

Underline a "Narrator" of sorts...  
_Italics _Kaoru's thoughts 1  
**Bold** Kaoru's thoughts 2

Hmm, Kaoru is having two voices inside of him arguing. I get that sometimes...but that's just me...

* * *

There was trouble brewing in the Third Music Room.

"Kaoru, are you okay?" Hikaru leaned across the table to place a hand on his brother's check.

"Yeah," Kaoru muttered looking away.

_What a stupid question, why wouldn't I be okay?_  
**Because of Him  
**

"Does it still hurt from before?" Hikaru didn't remove his hand.

_Yes, but not in the way you mean._  
**What way then?**

It was the next designation, so these girls had no idea of what had happened earlier. And to an extent, neither did Hikaru. But there was a difference, while the fangirls knew they had missed something significant, while Hikaru was completely ignorant.

"No, it's not your fault,"

_No, it's His fault._  
**His fault?**_  
_

"Yes, it is and I'm sorry,"

_Don't be._

"Hikaru,"

_I'm sorry  
_

"Kaoru,"

"SQUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE!"

And the designation was saved, thanks to brotherly love.

_If only it was that simple._

--

Kyoya seemed much at home in the desolate Third Music Room. School and designations had ended and everyone had packed up and gone home for the day. Or so he thought.

While he sat at a desk, his fingers forming a skin coloured blur as they danced across the keyboard, he was being watched.

There was a soft rustle and Kyoya glanced up briefly.

"You're lucky Kaoru; we had a lot riding on that last designation,"

From his position behind a pillar, the youngest Hitachiin stiffened.

Kyoya, eyes still on the glowing computer screen, smirked.

"Just how long are you planning to stand there for?"

"I don't think I'm that lucky," Kaoru muttered stepping into sight.

"Oh? And why is that?" Kyoya said not looking up.

"Because…I… -Wait! You were going to blame me, if that designation went wrong! If anything it would have been you're fault!" Kaoru accused. Kyoya chuckled, watching the Twin babble like this really was quite amusing.

"You've been all over the place lately," Kyoya said absently, "That argument doesn't really make sense. How could **I** possibly have an affect on a designation that doesn't involve me?" Kaoru stared at his senpai like, for lack of better words, a stunned mullet. Then the Twin smiled. Or to be more precise, he smirked. Maybe he'd been hanging around the Shadow King too much.

"By doing something like this," He purred, and in the blink of an eye he was perched on Kyoya's lap, one arm around his shoulders, the other on the Cool Type's cheek. And he was going in for the kill when a certain scholarship student wondered onto the scene in search of her Maths notebook.

Haruhi stood frozen in shock for the space of about two seconds before she regained her composure and excused herself. By now she was used to the bizarre going-ons of the Club she had been forced to join and, because of her father's occupation, she had always kept an open mind. And in her open mind, Kaoru nearly kissing Kyoya was not quite as bad as Hikaru nearly kissing Kaoru as part of the 'Brotherly Love,' acts the twins specialised in.

Kaoru blinked twice, then was off after Haruhi like some sort of Haruhi seeking missile.

Kyoya smirked, adjusted his glasses and went back to his typing.

* * *

...I posted two stories today...wow...

(Ignore my random mumblings) Does it bother anyone when I ask for reviews? No? Good. Coz reviews certainly don't bother me.


	5. The Hunter & The Prey

**Postathon Item 4/14**

Here's another chap!

...uhh... apologise for how long it took me and the shortness.

I have a feeling this story is almost half over but I'm not sure. Still trying to figure out exactly how it will end. Just be patient with me )

Enjoy and don't forget the review!

* * *

There were not many things that would have made the Shadow King freeze in such odd position. He was standing just outside the third music room with his hand hovering centimetres above the doorknob, his head tilted towards the door almost as though he was eavesdropping.

But, eavesdropping was such a _commoner _pastime. No, no the Shadow king never eavesdropped. No he just 'gathered' information by any means necessary.

But, 'gathering information' wasn't always a nice thing to be doing, especially when the information you gather can and/or will be used as blackmail against another person or people. This was a lesson many young commoner children learned at a young age.

But (once again) Kyoya wasn't a commoner, so there was no way he could know that.

"Just shove it in there!"

"I'm trying! I just don't want to break anything!"

"It fitted before!"

"I know that!"

"Then why isn't it fitting now?!"

"I don't know!"

"Push it in! Force it in!"

"I am! I am!"

Kyoya was standing so rigid it was as though a little poke would cause him to crumble to into tiny pieces and those tiny pieces into the tiniest little dust particles and those tiny little dust particles into evener tinier little dust particles and so on and so on until eventually nothing would remain.

"Ouch!"

The sharp yell seemed to be somewhat reviving as Kyoya placed his hand on the knob and turned and entered the room.

And sure enough, there was Hikaru lying on the floor with Kaoru sprawled over him, clothes laying everywhere.

Kyoya stared at them briefly and then turned sharply and tramped moodily off in another direction.

* * *

"I bet they're still not gonna fit," Kaoru said he got to his feet and began to gather the clothes they had been showing Tamaki earlier.

"We'll just have to shove them in again won't we?" Hikaru replied.

"No," Kaoru said bluntly, "They won't fit."

Hikaru sighed and began to pick up the clothes now strewn all over the floor.

They had been thrown everywhere when Hikaru, who had been holding the bag, slipped causing Kaoru, who was doing his best to shove all the clothes in the bag, to slip also, causing the clothes to go flying everywhere.

When all the clothes that could fit in the bag had been placed in there and the other folded neatly beside the bag Hikaru glanced from his twin to the direction the Shadow king had gone and back again.

"Hey, Kaoru," He said, dragging the words out slowly.

"Yeah," Kaoru glanced up at his twin.

"Are you stilling playing that game with the Shadow King?" Hikaru's face had an expression that seemed to say 'I'm plotting something very sly and it's going to be fun.'

"Yeah," Kaoru said again, this time not looking up.

"Do you think…" Hikaru started moving closer to his twin, watching carefully for his reaction, "I could have a turn?"

Kaoru may have made some small involuntary movement, but since Hikaru wasn't quite as good at reading his twin as Kaoru was, if was there was anything to be seen he wouldn't have seen it.

"Go ahead," Kaoru replied there may have been something else in that otherwise carefree voice but Hikaru wouldn't have heard it.

* * *

The prey was cornered, completely unaware and typing with much more force than necessary. Was it possible that the prey was…_jealous? _

The twin move surprisingly quietly for someone so usually loud and was soon within striking range. And carefully like a cat waiting to pounce he leaned forward, sticking his head ever so delicately over the shoulder of the prey.

"I'm still It aren't I?" He whispered his breath a soft feather against the smooth cheek of his prey. Disappointingly the prey didn't even flinch.

"You tell me," The prey didn't even _look_.

The hunter struck and it was over.

The hunter slinked away once it had had its fill and the prey was once again left to his own devices.

The Shadow King frowned slightly and flipped open his notebook.

The hunter had become the hunted.


End file.
